


【鸣佐】甘豆沙

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 非严格原著背景AxO我流ABO乱写一通，还请海涵
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 33





	【鸣佐】甘豆沙

**Author's Note:**

> 非严格原著背景AxO  
> 我流ABO  
> 乱写一通，还请海涵

在借着发情期的不可抗力和佐助发生过关系的第二天早上，鸣人醒了个大早。主要原因在于身边人难受地呓语与挣扎。

他以为自己昨晚把人伤口弄裂了，慌忙紧张着给他清洗、换药，确定伤口并没有重新开裂又用纱布与绷带给重新包扎好。放下心来的鸣人这才察觉到屋中多出的一股浅淡的风信子香气，而他的整颗心都因为这股气味柔软又灿烂起来。

——佐助分化了。

忍者群体最佳的分化结果是beta，像他与佐助的老师卡卡西那样，但由于忍者的培养是从性征都没有发育成熟的时候就开始的，所以在16岁的当口，难免会出现身边朝夕相处的伙伴因为分化结果的关系，不得不“分道扬镳”。倒也不是说自此不能见面，只是为了避免在任务中可能受到一些非理性因素影响，故而不得不重新排班分队——像原本是同一队的两人恰巧分别分化作了alpha和omega的情况，必然是要重新分队的。当然，分化成omega的大部分忍者选择不再继续做忍者的情况也很多，毕竟如今市面上还没有能够有效抑制他们周期性发情期的药剂，大都早早相亲寻个对得上眼的alpha成家，又或是放任到20岁分化性征成熟后，等上级组织统一安排分配。

佐助的情况比较特殊，他在离开木叶的几年间，大蛇丸为了培育自己用于替换的完美的身体、减少分化带来的不便，不知对佐助用了什么药，就算到了16岁的分化当口，佐助也依旧没有任何的分化迹象。鸣人当年没有在佐助身上嗅到信息素的味道，还以为对方幸运的分化成了beta，谁知会在两人都入院时从纲手口中听到了“佐助没有分化”这种令人意外的消息。

“未分化”这件事并不是什么好事，毕竟所有强行扭转自然规律的行为最终都要为之付出代价。尚且能让人庆幸的是，现阶段佐助的身体并没有出现什么问题，但鸣人总归还是让这事儿哽着闹心。

现下好了，佐助身上出现了信息素气味，虽说味道浅淡得让人有些难以察觉，但他这才是初次分化，腺体也初次觉醒还未成熟，这也是难免的。

相较起鸣人掺杂着喜不自禁的担忧，佐助的感受就要更加纯粹一些——他只觉得难受。身体还因为前一夜鸣人那恨不得将他拆吃下腹的蛮横感到狼狈与不适，现下又加入了一种灼烧的痛，浑身上下的神经都在突突直跳，让鸣人的信息素一包裹，更是像细针扎遍一般得疼。

“佐助……究竟是什么地方不舒服？你告诉我啊我说！”鸣人手忙脚乱地拉着睡衣的袖子擦着他额头脖颈豆大的汗珠，才伸手一碰，对方身体就猛地一弹，伴随着一声痛苦压抑的呜咽，揪着鸣人心尖儿发疼。

佐助想用力克制住自己身体不去在鸣人触碰他的时候做出像是排斥他的动作，可后颈胀痛的腺体疯了似的催化着他的身体差生变化，无法描述的痛楚几乎将他击溃，勉强了半天，他也只是伸手攥住了鸣人的手指，努力摇着头想告诉他自己没事。

“你这哪像没事儿的样子！？”鸣人慌乱着要去找通讯器叫人过来，别扭着自己的手与佐助的牵着不肯放开，佐助无暇去记鸣人冲着通讯器的那头叫唤了些什么，一阵比一阵剧烈的痛楚让他的身体开始了自主防御，他直接昏死过去。

小樱让鸣人在电话里噫哩哇啦的一通乱叫弄得一头雾水，亏得他还是姑且说出了“佐助”“分化”“糟了”几个关键词，于是匆忙收拾了东西离开办公室。

之前在佐助的体检结果出来后纲手曾与小樱讨论过这件事，自第四次忍界大战以来佐助的第三性征也从未有过发育的苗头，他们也曾通过使用alpha或是omega的信息素来对佐助体内的腺体进行发育干预，结果显然是没有起任何作用。面对这些佐助表现得十分平静，毕竟是他主动做出的选择，选择成为世界中唯一一个无第三性征的人，选择用自己的身体去交换大蛇丸手中的“力量”，这些都是相对应的代价。

可为什么会突然“分化”？小樱实在想不明白。

按理说，alpha与omega的头一次发情热会出现在他们20岁生日的前后一周，众多实例都无一例外。可佐助的20岁以足足过去了一年有半，一直没有出现过异常和波动的情况突然发生异变，这通常都伴随有事件的发生，至于是什么事件的话，在小樱敲开鸣人公寓的房门时已经大概有数。

“你先把这只抑制剂打了。”小樱还不等鸣人将玄关的门关上，就从背着的大医药箱中掏出了淡蓝色的药水，抽进注射器后掏出了消毒用的碘酒球。

“……好。”鸣人见她认真地模样也跟着严肃，乖乖冲小樱露出后颈挨下一针，用手按住压在注射孔的棉球带小樱往屋里走。

他听了建议，站在卧室门口，看小樱依次掏出了体温计、抽血针管、镇静剂与橡皮管，一副想进又不能进的纠结模样在门口来回摇晃了半天，终于试探着问了一句：“佐助他还好吗？”

“嗯……不算好也不算不好。”小樱从佐助嘴中取出温度计，抿了抿唇。

“怎么说？”

“你先回答我几个问题，不要觉得不好意思就隐瞒。”

“你说。”

“佐助脖子后头那个痕迹，是你咬的么？这次咬的？还是之前？”

“……这次。”

“泄入信息素了？”

“嗯。”鸣人不做多想，干脆点头。

“佐助之前有出现过类似这样的情况么？你回想看看以前有没有闻到过佐助的信息素。”

“没有，这还是头一次的说。”

“和佐助发生关系的时候你有顶到过他生殖腔的记忆么？”

“……呃，我……”鸣人支吾了半天，他没料到小樱会问得这么直接，抬头见对方还盯着自己，一副公事公办的模样，反而莫名生出股做了坏事的心虚感。点了点头。

“行，我大概知道了。”小樱采了几管血放进背箱，每采一管后都在上头的标签上草草标记了些什么，鸣人站得远，并看不清。

“你站那么远做什么？”处理完了手中的事情，小樱撕了个降温贴贴到了佐助的额头上，很快整理好了东西同鸣人去到客厅中，掏出随身携带的笔记本翻翻写写了一阵，写到结尾了，才开口冲着端正坐在自己对面的鸣人说道：“佐助他十有八九是因为被你的信息素刺激到了腺体所以诱发分化了。”

“？”鸣人眨眨眼，表示不明白。

“之前纲手大人应当同你说过佐助身体的情况吧，”见鸣人点头，她又继续说：“当时我们在佐助征得同意之后对他进行过一定的信息素刺激实验，按过去处理过的一切情况来看，第三性征是有可能受到他方的信息素影响而‘提早’产生分化的——这也是纲手大人和卡卡西老师近期在与大名商量法案革新的原因。”

“可是佐助他当时并没有对其产生反应啊我说。”

“确实。但这只是代表普通水平的alpha信息素无法影响到他。”小樱顿了顿，指了指自己的小腹方向示意鸣人道：“你别忘了你身体里还住着一只九尾查克拉兽，它对你身体的影响存在于方方面面，包括你的信息素水平。”

鸣人的信息素质量要比忍者alpha高出十倍有余，更不用提普通人中的alpha。本身对信息素敏感度就很低的beta在面对鸣人的压迫性信息素时都会选择屈从，如今因为鸣人已经咬破了佐助后颈腺体的位置，信息素能够直接刺激到腺体，而腺体与第三性征的分化息息相关，其结果如何，不言而喻；更别提他强行顶开还灌注进了佐助尚未发育的生殖腔，直接将催进分化的效果推向了极致。

“那、那现在该怎么办？分化的时候不该会有疼痛反应才是啊我说……”

“对我们而言，确实没有，但那是因为就算在没有表现出第三性征的时间中我们的身体是会为之后的分化做相应的准备的，这也是为什么我们在得知周边人分化结果的时候并不会觉得意外的原因。可是佐助不一样，他去到大蛇丸那边的几年都在使用阻止第三性征分化的药物，期间身体并没有分化做出相应的成长，这就像有的人突然长高时会出现的生长痛一样；不过性征的快速分化和生长要比生长痛难受更多。而且，”小樱顿了顿，手指直指鸣人的鼻尖，“你把人家根本没有生长过的生殖腔强行顶开，必然会造成撕裂伤，怎么可能不疼？”

“……”鸣人理亏，咽了口口水，“那么抑制剂呢？”

“分化的时候胡乱使用抑制剂很容易造成分化后的发情期紊乱，往小了说容易影响生育，严重起来甚至会直接危及到生命好吧？”小樱瞪他一眼，“现在这样也只能挨着了，我给他用了些镇定剂，有一定的神经麻痹效果，一会儿我再让忍兽送些止痛剂过来，不要不用也不要滥用。”

“好。”闻言，鸣人只能抿了抿唇咽下冲到喉间的担忧。

“这段时间估计不好熬，你的情况我会和卡卡西老师汇报的，这几天你好好照顾佐助，有情况的话记得联系我，”小樱的通讯器在她口袋里震个不停，她匆忙收拾着东西要走，走前有些意味深长地看了眼鸣人，暧昧道：“没情况就别叫我来当电灯泡了。”

鸣人让她调侃得脸上冒红，急忙把人推出门外催她赶紧走。听闻走廊上匆匆离去的脚步声，鸣人挂上了门闩，去厨房倒了些水才又回到卧室。

在镇静剂的作用下佐助紧蹙的眉头舒展开了不少，鸣人拽着睡衣的袖子仔细给他擦干了汗，末了，又再次拉住佐助垂在床边的手，捏着他带着薄茧的掌心和指腹，心里蓬蓬地被撑起。

说来也真是奇怪得很。明明昨晚他们赤裸着肌肤相贴着的时候，鸣人都没有产生过这般安心的感觉，总觉得对方随时都会离开、消失，感觉不比握住一抔冰要上好多少，现在却全然没有这样的感觉了。对方即使不在自己面前，他都能感觉到一股真切的力量成了他们之间关联的纽带，甚至要比四战时他们得到的日月之力还要让他安心。

“我这算是找到你了么？”

房间内自然没有人会回应。他摩挲着佐助的手心，凑上前去吻了吻那双紧闭的眼，皱眉笑着:“既然你不回答，我就当你默认了的说。”

佐助昏昏沉沉得睡到了快中午才醒，醒过来时鸣人并不在，房间里满满地灌进了动物被晒过后身上绒毛散发出的暖融融的气味。他多少从他人口中有所耳闻——这是鸣人信息素的味道。

“佐助？感觉好些了么？要不要吃点儿东西？”

没人知道鸣人究竟是怎么隔着一道门就晓得他已经醒过来的。佐助就听着房门打开后拖鞋在地板上落下一阵悉索的摩擦，鸣人就又到了他身旁，探手在他的侧颈测他的体温。

佐助闻言摇了摇头，干着嗓子哑声道：“我想喝水。”

鸣人在去弄午饭前就已经拿了凉水瓶来放在床头，再把佐助扶起后又往他背后垫了个枕头，让他能舒服地坐着，接着才把水杯递到佐助手边。

“我分化了？”佐助一边小口喝着水，一边问道。

“嗯。”鸣人点了点头，有些不知道该如何同佐助解释，“昨晚我在你脖子上咬那一口的时候没忍住……所以……”

“这不怪你。”佐助见他满脸愧疚的神色，出声安慰道：“既然它是会被你的信息素刺激到后复苏活跃的东西的话，那无论如何这都是迟早的事。”

佐助说得淡然极了，鸣人却让他话语中的意思弄得有些呆愣，毕竟昨晚发生的事情怎么看都像是他因为发情的关系强迫了佐助才是，他露在袖口外的一小节白净的腕子上青黑的痕迹就是证明之一。但如今听佐助的话，倒像是他其实是甘愿的，只是没有料到会这么突然罢了。

“干嘛那副表情看着我？”佐助就见鸣人的表情逐渐扭曲起来，一副要笑不笑的样子。

鸣人一张口，嘴角就忍不住往上扬了起来，他凑近去问：“你喜欢我？”

佐助闻言一哽，别开脸想借喝水来掩盖自己失言的窘迫，但杯中早已经只剩下一滴滑落不下来的水珠。

“我再给你倒。”鸣人从他倏然通红的耳根读到了答案，乐呵呵地把人手里的空杯子接过来。

佐助听着哗啦的灌水声停了，却迟迟等不来杯子，才是斜眼偷瞄的功夫，就让鸣人捉着下颌吻了个结实，凉水跟着对方的舌头一起涌了进来。伴随着在他身边炸开的，是丝毫不予压抑与控制的求爱信息素，与先前暖融融的感觉截然不同，现在的鸣人就是一头野兽，凶悍极了。

他的手很快被比他更热的一只抓住，手指钻进他的指缝轻轻扣住，面对鸣人急切的求索，佐助感到十分被动，但他确也是不习惯面对这样的情况，只能尽力给予一些回应。而这样的回应明显让鸣人本就激昂的心情更加热烈，本就已经足够浓烈的求爱信息素登时又爆发上了一个新的浓度高点，自各个角度冲撞进佐助的身体，让他才刚退热没多久的身体又感觉到了沸腾的热度。呼吸在交缠间变得愈加地热，鸣人不由地让自己跨坐到床上，另一只抓不到任何东西的手不老实地探进佐助的衣摆，去触摸那具带着新旧大小不同伤痕的身体。

手掌触及到光裸的一片肌肤，就像是要将他的手融进去了般柔软，但手在往上，就摸到一片粗糙的止血纱布与固定它的绷带。鸣人的动作随之一顿，不去触碰，只得将手放回佐助腰间。

空气中风信子的香气变得比早上要浓了许多，鸣人贪婪地嗅着，想要夺取更多。

他们的适配度想必很高。鸣人一边把人往身上抱一边想着。

佐助因为长久在外游旅的关系消瘦了不少，甚至都不用他耗太多力气就能将人拦腰抱起。自然，眼下对方在配合他的因素也占了许多，没费什么功夫两人的位置就调了个——佐助腿分在他身体的两侧坐在他身上，垂着头同他继续缠绵地吻着，手也跟着搭上了鸣人的肩膀。

渐渐地，鸣人从他身上那股风信子香中嗅出了一股甘甜的情欲的味道，随之他将手沿着佐助后腰的线条滑进股沟，昨夜紧涩的穴口已然张合着吐出了些许黏滑的清液，他试探着探了一小截手指进去，内里的软肉很快就缠咬上来，用手指去推又乖软得不像话。

“唔……”

鸣人又并一指进去，昨夜折腾了半宿揉开的后穴依旧存有些许记忆，伸入两指也没让佐助难受太久，他只是不着痕迹地挣了一下，鸣人察觉到了，就又更多的、过度的往空气中释放他的安抚信息素。佐助为此感到了些许的不满。

他现在想要的根本不是安抚信息素！

让微凉的手掌探进内裤握住性器时，鸣人难免有些失控地低吟了一声，也不去阻止，任由佐助将他的性器自裤中掏了出来套弄，精口处流出的前液把那只漂亮的纤细的手都染得发潮。佐助的唇离开后就吻上了他脖颈的喉结，啮咬间的潮湿柔软明示着不满与渴望。鸣人有些意外于佐助的主动，毕竟对方的不显不露已经成了习惯，多少心绪都憋在心里不肯说。

性器让佐助仔细地上下套弄着，他也趁机并了三指将那处往外出水的紧穴揉开，见佐助并没有露出难受的神情，他便托起佐助的窄臀去包裹自己的性器，干脆直接地顶进了深处，逼出一声难抑的短鸣。

佐助匆匆松开先前还在“帮忙”的手，慌乱间用手指紧紧攥住了鸣人睡衣的衣领边角，才堪堪忍住非本意的失态。而深入进去的那东西显然被omega潮湿热情的甬道吓到了，险些在进入的瞬间便缴械投降，愣是逼得鸣人狠狠掐了自己的手心终于堪堪压抑下那股险些绝顶的快感。

“……佐助，你会痛吗？”鸣人晓得自己顶得深，就算他不想知道，佐助平坦的小腹上微微隆起的痕迹也让他无法无视。

佐助在鸣人径直撞进来的瞬间就已经高潮了，耳旁嗡嗡一片，并没听清鸣人说了什么。他摇摇头，缓慢地松开揪着鸣人领角的手指去环住对方的脖颈，汗湿一片的身体热乎乎的贴上同样胸膛。可是他好不容易找到个地方，以为能把肺中炽热的气悄悄吐出，不想鸣人的信息素与身体更烫，烫红了他的鼻尖与脸颊，又灼着他理智的神经，而这着实算不上什么令人喜欢的体验。

鸣人托着他的腰臀向上浅浅顶弄，但因为性器进去得深，佐助每每让他顶到都被顶断呼吸，发出短促的气音。

“别动、你别动……”佐助难耐极了，小腹处紧绷的酸胀感从来没停过，他适应不来这种失控，又想要偷偷藏起自己过快的心跳与心动，殊不知他的信息素将他暴露得彻彻底底。

风信子的香气越加浓烈起来，不腻人又温温软软的，这是对alpha顺从的信号，又或者可以说，是对alpha示爱的象征。

鸣人难免有些晃神，在他心中，佐助是吝啬的，吝啬于将他的温柔与他的心事展露出来，又吝啬于接受自己的心意，每次都仅仅给予一点，也只取走一点，总是弄得鸣人十分心急，他敢保证，若不是信息素的释放是基本不受大脑控制的，佐助一定能把它压抑得半缕都找寻不着，丝毫不愿向他坦诚。对方有太多事都不愿告诉自己。

念及对方身上那处还没好全的新伤，鸣人就越觉得可气——他追问再三，佐助都不肯告诉他究竟是如何受的伤，要知道，若不是那天他因为家中没有抑制剂才去了趟药店正巧碰上人，他可能都不会知道佐助回来过，也更不会知道他身上又多了处不致命却看着骇人的创口——顿时丧失了所有的耐性就直接翻身把人压在自己身下，容不得对方拒绝半分，掐着对方细窄的腰就数十上百地顶弄。佐助越是不肯出声，他便动作越大，双手捞住两条劲瘦的腿就往腰上缠，直把人肏得按捺不住在身体四处横冲直撞的快感，终是在顶进对方为他青涩张开的深处，逼出了一声崩溃的呻吟。鸣人这才似是餍足的猛兽那般安静下来，放缓了速度去撩拨尚为结束的高潮带来的痉挛的软肉。

“鸣、鸣人……”佐助蹙着眉尝试去承接住快感，而现实他却是让鸣人捣乱了思绪，眼前的画面都变得离散，只能隐约辨明对方高潮时微微紧皱的眉心，与那双澈蓝的，兽似明亮的眼睛。

“嗯？”鸣人并不是很想回应对方唤他的声音，次次都是因为这人的关系，他那点或因为不至于或因为担心的忿忿都会轻易就消失得无影无踪。

“你在生气？”

对，就是这样，果然结果与他料想得一模一样。鸣人鼓了鼓脸，暗骂了自己一句“没出息”，进而俯下身去吻了吻对方湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“没有的说。”他随口谬谎，仔细拾找回了一些愤懑的心情，报复地往佐助的嘴唇上轻啮下两口。

“对不起。”佐助声音有些干涩的哑，他伸手抓着睡衣的袖子给压在自己身上的人擦着额头与鬓角泌出来的薄汗，“是因为我受伤还不肯告诉你原因么？”

常人见着佐助，总觉得他是一个不近人情、无谓世故的家伙。但他总是那个能洞悉他人心思，察觉到细微末节的人。鸣人为此总是有些愤懑，总觉得自己的心思都让佐助吃透，可他却总是琢磨不清佐助的想法。

这样的焦灼伴随了他认识佐助以来的人生，他是如此急切地想要接近对方、拥抱对方，但每次都是徒劳无功，佐助将自己锁得太深，他为了接近拼得头破血流也才只是抓住了对方的手指，所幸佐助没有再甩开他，他变得温和了太多，可中间的隔阂依旧犹如一道天堑，这总是让鸣人感到难过，他几近疯狂地想要了解佐助的一切，找到他能打破那层隔阂的方法，而佐助的选择永远是沉默。而佐助的沉默永远都伴随着让他为之痛苦难过的东西，他不希望如此，于是在面对佐助的隐瞒，变得愈加敏感起来。

“你不肯说，我就会怕。”鸣人坦言，“自你离开木叶以来，一直都很怕。你也知道的，我很笨，很多事情只要你不说清楚，我就会真的不知道，甚至还会因此怨你恨你，仅是用自己的判断来臆断很多事，可我不想变成那样的说。”

“你经历的事、背负的责任与信念，都不是你告诉我的。然后我就难免会想啊，是不是你不够信任我，所以才不肯告诉我、不肯同我说……这次你受伤回村，如果不是我偶然碰到你了，你是不是甚至都不打算告诉我你回来了？！是要连让我担心你的机会都不给了？”

佐助闻言难免有些愣怔，他自然清楚鸣人有多在乎他，但发生在他身上的很多事已经过去了，他也在这几年中逐渐释怀，那些鸣人在意却不了解不知道的东西，已经是成了他而言重要也不重要的回忆。即是如此，他就不太会说出来。

他应该告诉鸣人，他重新去步旅了曾经去过的地方，自他心境变了之后，再度造访那些时竟然有种恍若隔世的感觉，与当初在求生与寻死间拉扯的自己截然不同；告诉鸣人，他发现自己想要好好活着，甚至淡然于自己这样选择时的毫不犹豫；告诉鸣人在他选择了对鸣人的执着妥协，选择接受，选择去爱时，他开始想要好好活着。

佐助过去一直不懂鸣人，不明白他为什么会一直“温暖”，明明接受的更多是蜚语妄议，为什么还能向所有人都迸发“善意”与“爱”？人与人之间的感情向来是有来有往才能得以维系，这样的来往价值通常都是对等的，但凡不对等了，短时间内或许不会出什么问题，时间一长自然会面临崩溃瓦解。而鸣人很奇怪，他并不是这样。你给予他一分的好意，他便能回报以千百万倍，让你有些措手不及，又让你为此欢心雀跃。他曾经将这理解为是鸣人的“超能力”，后来长大些了，明白了他这样的“超能力”背后是对“孤独”的恐惧。然而无奈的是，佐助自认没有能力去做出百分之百的回应，于是他面对鸣人的心意，只取走自己给予出去的对等，绝不多拿。

现在看来，他真是做了件错事，“以后不会了。你问什么，我都告诉你。”

“不骗我？”

“不骗你。”

“那你背上的伤究竟怎么弄得？”

“这是因为我分神了，脚滑从树上摔下来落进了森林里捕兔的陷阱才伤到的，正好在木叶附近。”佐助用手轻轻捏着鸣人后颈发烫的腺体，想借此让鸣人能稍微松快一些，“在医院处理完以后去了药店，打算买好伤药就去找你，没想到在药店就遇上了。”

“那早问起你来，你为什么不告诉我怎么伤的啊我说！？”

“你让夹兔子的铁夹子夹到会老实告诉我吗？”

鸣人试想了一下，不由一哽。这么糗的事儿他才不会说。如此想着，鸣人那冲着佐助的本来就持续不久的怒气又让对方三言两语就宽慰下去了。

“那、那我哪儿能想到你会笨到从树上掉下来嘛！”

“骂谁呢？”佐助佯怒，抬腿踩上鸣人肩膀，作势要把他推开。

“骂兔子。”鸣人越想越乐，转念想起佐助说“分神”，一把握住踩在他肩上的那条腿的脚踝，好奇起他分神的原因。

“……”佐助让他问得脸上倏然通红，眼神躲闪着，半晌才在鸣人目不转睛的注视下咬牙道:“因为经过木叶，所以想起来上次离村前，小樱交代我你发情期时间的事。”

“啊？”鸣人不解地眨眨眼，“你知道还回来，这不是找……”

鸣人话没说完突然反应过来什么，不由顿住话头，而耳朵尖都红了的佐助已经挣来鸣人抓在他脚踝的手，企图用被子把自己裹起来开溜。亏得鸣人眼疾手快，先他一步把被子抢了踢下床后整个人扑压过去，把佐助抱了个满怀。

“你喜欢我。”鸣人这次笃定极了，“你已经被我抓到了，所以不许再跑了！”

佐助默默抓了枕头挡住自己，也挡住鸣人看向自己的晶亮的眼，嘟囔了一句:“这难道是什么值得高兴的事儿么？”

“怎么不是！？”鸣人扒拉开挡在自己和佐助之间的枕头，问:“我喜欢你，所以知道你也对我抱有同样的心情当然会开心！”

“你别说了……”鸣人如此直白坦诚的告白让佐助更加羞赧，他不习惯将自己的心用话语直接的叙述本意，同样也不曾习惯去面对。

“我要说。”鸣人凑过去吻他的后背，咬他的耳朵，见佐助主动偏了头，便热乎乎的凑上去接那个属于他的吻。彻底丢了说话的空闲。

由于佐助是被鸣人发情的信息素过强被强制诱使发情。身体并没有为此准备好，这一次发情期反应便尤其激烈，他无法控制自己的身体对鸣人的碰触产生反应，对鸣人信息素的依赖程度也非常高，像是他休眠的腺体要借助鸣人的信息素，一口气完成多阶段的复杂分化一般，尤其敏感贪婪，连带着身体也跟着收到了影响。这种情况，纵使他是个再会忍耐的人，也还是忍不住发出一声声被情欲击溃的吟哦。

“鸣、鸣人……别，你吐出来……”

佐助崩溃地伸手去抓俯头在他下腹的鸣人，想要让对方停下动作，别再继续，可惜他声音中藏不住的春情彻底鼓动起了鸣人的兴致，干脆地将含在口中的性器整根吃进深喉，佐助让他激得险些尖叫出声，还是死死咬住下唇才让它变成了一阵绵长的呻吟。放在鸣人头上的手指抓了几次想要把鸣人推开，无奈指缝夹不住鸣人剃短的头发，数次的尝试只换来了个全盘皆输，直让鸣人用嘴欺负得高潮了全数泄在里头才被放过。

鸣人吐出佐助泄过的性器不住咳嗽着，边咳着，边用手指蹭了蹭发红微张的精口，逗得尚在失神的佐助一个激灵，睁着只对不上焦而显得尤其慵懒的黑瞳“瞪”向他。

“别这样看着我，”鸣人笑着将佐助汗湿的额发撩起，别到耳后，顺势托着佐助的侧颊俯身吻了过去。

佐助迷迷糊糊让他吃着唇舌，懒懒回应着，又在尝到鸣人口中的怪味之后猛地想起他先前才吃过什么，急忙别脸避开。鸣人没让他得逞，轻松就又抓回了吻，同时将佐助的腿分开，压着他的膝窝，让出水泛红的后穴更加暴露，随后他缓慢又坚定地，把性器顶进那处湿润狭窄的肉穴。

“唔……”

这样的姿势让鸣人顶得很深，鸣人尚且没有完全进入就已经碰到了生殖腔的腔口，坚硬的伞盖每每磨蹭过那里，都逼得佐助不住收紧穴壁，清液也一股股往外冒，润着每次顶弄都留不下彼此摩擦挤压产生的疼痛，只给予他们彼此一次比一次强烈的快感。

随着鸣人顶弄的频率上升，佐助被迫大开的甬道口已经狼狈得没法看。鸣人的耻骨撞击着他的下体，每一下都重，试探着想要闯进他的生殖腔，却又在碰到边口之后收走，留下一次次的酸麻感不断累积堆砌。

佐助微睁着眼，体温蒸得他的眼泪雾满了视线，鸣人身上的汗落到他身上灼得他不禁轻颤。他身体的四处都再往外冒着潮湿的热气，混杂着他信息素的风信子香气不停刺激着鸣人的脑膜。

他仿佛在摧残一枝风信子，粗鲁品尝着它的花蜜，又摇下了它枝上所有的花，花瓣散了一地，他再里面打滚，让那柔软的花瓣抚慰过身体每一处燥热的皮肤，让它的香气灌进每一根神经，他把这些香气当做是风信子对他的爱，用力嗅着，直到感觉这股香味把自己填满，直到看见身下的人用一双氤氲潮湿的眼睛望着自己，他俯下身就能尝到里头的深情与绵延不绝的爱欲。

鸣人不禁紧了紧牙关——他想要标记佐助，与他正式结一个自然都承认的印记。

“可以吗？”鸣人问。

他知道就算他直接做了，佐助也是愿意的，但他是如此迫切的想要从对方口中听到一句应允。

“嗯？” 佐助察觉到压着他膝窝的手放松了，终于得以自由的双腿却不禁勾上了鸣人劲瘦有力的腰，似是要勾引那根粗长的性器更过分的欺负他。

鸣人几乎要将牙咬碎，他抽出不少，握着手中细窄的腰半强迫地使人翻过身去。

都已经趴躺在床上抱着枕头佐助就算不想也明白了方才鸣人问的话指的是什么。他点头，尚在兴头上的鸣人并没有察觉到，只是扳着佐助的腿根将它们分的更开，次次都威胁似地顶上了佐助生殖腔的入口，他清楚，只要他再用力些，把整根都撞进入，那个柔软的腔口就可以被他强行顶开……

“……佐助？！”鸣人吃惊于碰触到腔口时它张开的状态。

“你进来……快点儿！”佐助催促着。

他一时失控，将伞盖嵌入那处熟透的蜜桃，内里登时涌出一股甜汁，灌在他的龟头，同时腔口缴紧咬住了开始胀大的“结”他。鸣人不禁低叹，在射出的同时咬住了佐助的后颈，制造出创口的瞬间，鸣人的信息素似是决堤的水般涌入，佐助无力地将痛吟藏进枕头柔软的棉絮中，他仿佛真的成了一只“兔子”，被蓄满了太阳能量的野兽一口咬住了命门，除了顺从以外能念及的，仅有一腔不知如何诉说的满足感。那是“超能力”者鸣人给予他的“被爱”与“爱”的实感。

直到鸣人射干净了，佐助后颈那块柔软的皮肉才终于被松开。然而因为“结”一时间不会消失，佐助只得继续夹着那根粗长的东西，任由它的主人借故在他体内作乱。

“痛。”让精液灌满的生殖腔细嫩极了，鸣人才乱顶几下，佐助就忍不住蹙眉去制止他，“你别动！”

“好。”鸣人倒是从善如流，他嗅着佐助身上一股混入了自己信息素气味的风信子香，胸腔瞬时就让粉色的泡泡填满，他凑近去亲昵的吻着佐助后颈隆突边上一颗不明显的小痣，又用手揉着留下了牙印的那块软肉，满是一股说不出的旖旎缱绻，可惜嘴上不带停的说着现下情态的如梦似幻。

听他越来越夸张的措辞，佐助忍不住开口打断:“怎么？不满意？”

鸣人砸吧着嘴，有些意犹未尽地把人又往怀里紧了紧:“有点儿，从后面做看不到你的脸。一会儿换个体位吧。”

“……你不会累的吗？”

“alpha和omega的发情期都有足足一周呢，小樱没和你说过么？”

佐助不禁瘪嘴暗骂。

“一会儿做完我们叫一乐的拉面来吃好不好？”

“别吧做爱说得像睡觉一样。”佐助用脚心踩他脚背抗议道。

“都是生理需求又都在床上，没什么不一样的啊我说。”

“……”面对他的强词夺理，佐助突然找不到反驳的理由。

叫佐助没话说，鸣人又更加亲昵地往他身上蹭:“和我交往好不好？佐助。”

“你不觉得你的顺序弄反了么？”

“你别岔开话题。”

“好好好。”

“你好敷衍。”

“……没问题，漩涡鸣人先生。”

“阴阳怪气的。”

“你烦不烦！”

“不烦。”鸣人笑着捏着他的手指，拉到唇边来咬了一口，“我找到你了。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

鸣人笑着，交叉握住佐助温热的手指。

他终于找到他了。


End file.
